winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella and Brandon/Gallery
Seasons |-|Trailers= Season 4 |-|Season 1= BrStMuFlWCEp103.png StellaBrandonWCEp104(4).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(1).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(2).png StellaBrandonWCEp104(3).png First Kiss.jpg BrandonS1.png Winx Club - Episode 124 (6).jpg 1stellaandbrandon.jpg |-|Season 2= 141895.jpg WCEp206 (7).png WCEp206 Mistake 5.png Stella and Brandon Wildlands.jpg Brandon Stell.jpg Dancing.jpg |-|Season 3= Stella & Brandon S3E25 2.jpg Image12.jpg Stella & Brandon S3E25 3.jpg Stella-brandon-1820701b68.png d9753c16aab40911897933f408fa5a0c.jpg Brandon and MonStella.jpg |-|Season 4= Brandon proposes.jpg Stella singing for Brandon.jpg Sunset Kiss.jpg Stella&Brandon (5).jpg Stella&Brandon (4).jpg Stella&Brandon (3).jpg Stella&Brandon (2).jpg Stella&Brandon (1).jpg Brandon exhausted.jpg |-|Season 5= Brandon-e-stellaT5.jpg Winx-club-winx-couples-17.jpg Magix-christmas 1.jpeg 1360614880_youloveit_ru_winx_season5_14episod17.jpg Brandon_&_Stella_523.jpg |-|Season 6= STELLA & BRANDON EP19 1.jpg RzQtFD7v3zU.jpg PR7retMwyBU.jpg 620D.png Stella and Brandon Stella's Big Party.JPG Stella and Brandon Calavera.JPG Stella & Brandon S6E18 (1).jpg Stella & Brandon S6E18 (2).jpg Stella & Brandon S6E20 (4).jpg Stella & Brandon S6E20 (5).jpg Stella e brandon in 610.jpg |-|Season 7= Stella and Brandon S7.png stellaandbrandonheartframe.png Winx 704 -- Musa, Aisha, Stella, Brandon.PNG Aisha Nex Brandon Stella.JPG Stella_&_Brandon_Kiss_Attempt_S7E16.jpg Stella_&_Brandon_S7E4_(1).jpg Stella_&_Brandon_S7E16_(1).jpg Stella_&_Brandon_S7E16_(2).jpg Stella_&_Brandon_S7E16_(3).jpg Stella_&_Brandon_S7E16_(5).jpg Stella_&_Brandon_S7E25.jpg Stella_&_Brandon_S7E25_(1).jpg Winx Club 7x18 38666.jpg Winx Club 7x18 39706.jpg Winx Club 7x18 40274.jpg Winx Club 7x18 40396.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-01-00h23m46s189.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon - Special 1 (2).jpg Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= CS.png |-|Magical Adventure= CS.png Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 The Boys from Red Fountain.png Un Lavoro per Bloom.jpg Season 2 WCM23.jpg Lovepotion24.png WCM32.jpg Season 3 The Trial.png The Kingdom of Darkness.png Lost Words.png WCM47.jpg Season 4 WCMI57.jpg Poison.png WCMI63.jpg New Love.png Season 7 WCM179.jpg|Issue 179: The Golden Moon Party! |-|Season 1= Brandella Dance (I3).png|Stella and Brandon (under Sky's name) flirting at the Traditional Meeting Dance in The Boys from Red Fountain. Sneaking Off (I3).png|Sky taking Stella off on a joyride to the Protected Territory. Stella Brandon Chatting (I6).png|Sky and Stella chatting while taking a walk in The Swamp Monster. Stella's Silent Anger (I10).png|Stella storming away from Brandon, still angry with him for deceiving her in The Revelation. Stella Brandon Making Up (I10).png|The two making up after Stella confesses her feelings. Sharing Cookies (I13).png|Stella sharing her cookies with Brandon in Moonlight. |-|Season 2= Subtle Assertion (I19).png|Stella trying to get Shilly to back off from Brandon in Monsters on the Loose. MotLp43.png|Stella hugging Brandon upon his return. Asserting Her Place (I23).png|Stella asserting herself as Brandon's girlfriend to Icy in Return of the Trix Girls. Savoring the Moment (I24).png|Brandon slowing his hoverbike down to drag out his ride with Stella in Love Potion. LPotion p10.png|The two going for a walk around the café. Promises (I24).png|The two having a romantic moment on the pier. It's Over (I24).png|Brandon breaking things off with Stella, as well as her heart. Apologies (I24).png|Brandon trying to make things right with Stella now that he's free from the effects of Shilly's love potion. LPotion p43.png|The two make up! |-|Season 3= TKoD p42.png|Brandon freeing Stella in The Kingdom of Darkness. Lost Words p8.png|Stella running to hug Brandon in Lost Words. |-|Season 4= Magix on Ice p19.png|Stella and Brandon skating in Magix on Ice. Magix on Ice p28.png|The Couples' Skating Portion. Love and Duty p34.png|Brandon promising Stella that he'll return in Love and Duty. |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= 18380620_944991585857232_1979239475389136896_n.jpg Artworks 635555stella y brandon 3.jpg WCValentineDayCountdown20162.png Winx Club 2016 best nine on Instagram - Instagram - 20-12-2016.jpg Stock Arts - Stella & Brandon - Season 2 - Casual 3.png Stock Arts - Stella & Brandon - Season 2 - Casual 2.png Stock Arts - Stella & Brandon - Season 2 - Casual.png Stock Arts - Stella & Brandon - Comics - Hug.png Winx Club Instagram - Stella and Brandon S7 (9-13-2017).jpg Category:Characters Gallery Category:Stella Category:Brandon